bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooter War3z/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Wygramolone z przedsionka piekła ludzkie wynaturzenia, ocierające się zadkiem o dolinę niesamowitości. Zaklęte w trzech wymiarach modele wehikułów, przepoławiające gałki oczne swym brakiem ogłady. I wreszcie, fizyka godna zwolenników teorii płaskiej ziemi. Jeśli któreś z tych pojęć, wyraźnie zabrzmiało Wam w uszach, wzniecając przy tym na pozór wyparte wspomnienia, z najniższych półek waszych podświadomości, to znaczy, że w ciągu swojej żywotności, zapoznaliście się z dorobkiem tych holenderskich partaczy. Mam na myśli rzecz jasna Team 6, studio, które zdołało wygrzać swoje miejsce na rynku przez lata, wygryzając konkurencję aż do kości, w kategorii największych chałupników świata gier wyścigowych. Wszystko to za sprawą linii produkcyjnej, z której zjeżdżały za jednym zachodem, jedne nielegalne wyścigi za drugimi, i to od początku tego milenium, jako King Kab Team. Jednakże mimo dekad korzystania z tych samych taryf, człeczyny z kraju tulipanów, miały również skłonność do eksperymentowania na swoich wirtualnych kruszynach. Co prawda te mutacje, nie odbiegały poziomem od tych Josefa Mengele, u szczytu kariery, ale mimo wszelkich chichotów losu, a także tych krytyków, próbowano. I jednym z takich podejść przyjrzę się dzisiaj, w swoim gównianym laboratorium. Laboratorium od gównianych gier, nie na odwrót. Tak czy siak, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Scooter War3z, i wbrew pozorom, to nie jest nazwa pliku pobranego z emule czy innego chomikboxa, lecz faktycznego produktu, została wyciśnięta z pryszczatej rzyci El Diablo, dzięki wysiłkom niderlandzkich kocmołuchów ze studia Team6, które w swoim czasie zdążyło wysmażyć nam tak pełnokrwiste wyroby, jak między innymi, cykl street racing, stos taksówkarskich rajdówek, w postaci Taxi 3: Extreme rush, bądź również super Taxi driver 2006, czy wcześniej wspomniane genetyczne krzyżówki, pokroju operation alfa zero. Z kolei wydawnictwem, na którego barkach spoczywało zesłanie, tego lucyferycznego wywaru na ziemie słowiańskie, było nic innego jak IQ publishing, które dźwiga swój krzyż publikowania elektronicznych knotów, odkąd te zalegały w magazynie Belzebuba. Wartym zaznaczenia jest także dystrybutor globalny, umiejscowiony w Kalifornii Mind escape, któremu ktoś wsunął Jazdy Suwaków do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Bowiem ciężko wyjaśnić pojawienie się naszego dzisiejszego kozła ofiarnego, w tym samym cyklu wydawniczym, zaraz obok Syberii, Pancer General, Still Pancers dwa, tudzież Mały Adibu w ogrodzie niespodzianek. Rzut beretem obok takich tuz. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do właściwej części pieczenia, rzućmy okiem na noty, uzyskane przez tę ramotę w sieci. I w tym miejscu moja szczęka zaczęła samoistnie pikować w kierunku podłogi, albowiem prócz zasłużonej redakcji absolut games, która w stanie wiecznej gotowości, zadała Skuterowym Usługom klapsa, w postaci dwóch procent pod tekstem recenzji, na horyzoncie pojawiła się inna redakcja z ojczyzny Puszkina. Siódmy Wilk, gdyż tak nazywa się ten rosyjski serwis, najwyraźniej w geście altruizmu, postanowił zwieńczyć swój osąd, pięcioma punktami na dziesięć możliwych. A jak nasz mózg jeszcze nie wyparował od środka, to zawsze możemy połknąć wzrokiem publikację jednoślad pe el. Wobec tego, nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak, puścić w ruch wysłużoną pyrkawkę, i włączyć pierwszy bieg. Karuzela kołowacizny nie przestaje się kręcić, nawet przed uruchomieniem tej zerojedynkowej farsy. Nasze patrzałki puchną w zdumieniu już w chwili zezowania na ikonę programu. Ja wiedziałem, że tym porównaniem z emule cofnąłem się w czasie, ale żeby aż tak? I gdy wewnątrz tej aplikacji jesteśmy już gotowi na wszystko, w tym animowaną ekartkę, przyjmujemy na mordę sierpowego, w postaci przebrzmiałej planszy wyboru, pochodzącej z mrocznej ery śmiesznych dzwonków na telefon. Po wybraniu opcji czeka nas nie lada zdziwienie, bo wreszcie możemy odetchnąć z ulgą, widząc sztandarowe, skrojone wręcz na miarę meni, do którego zdążyła nas przyzwyczaić grupa nierobów z Amsterdamu. I jeśli pamiętacie, co zostało nam zaproponowane przy okazji innej gry o motorowerach, to tutaj otrzymujemy swego rodzaju negatyw. Tym razem mamy przejmującą czerń, zepchniętego na prawą stronę chłoptasia na skuterku, na którego coś się tam kopci. Z przeciwnej strony roznieca nasz wzrok okienko, w odcieniach polskiego osiedla, na które wepchnięte kolanem wytłuszczone opcje, a zmysł słuchu jest katowany techno torturą. Naturalnie, wszystko to jest prezentowane w rozdzielczości, której nie powstydziłoby się niejedno lan party. W mych żyłach właśnie płynie taki strumień oktanu, że aż chcę się rzucić na ulicę. I jak przystało na zlepek porozrzucanych po pulpicie elementów, rozgrywka również ma coś z bękarta. Rodem z wydanego rok później oldtimer motocross, wcielamy się w napędzanego olejem napędowym miłośnika popierdaczy, który chce spróbować swoich sił w ulicznych wyścigach, sztuk dwanaście. Zatem zaczynając od poziomu zielonego nowicjusza, pniemy się po szczeblach naszej drabiny sukcesu, wyścig po wyścigu, by wreszcie stać się najbardziej mistrzowskim mistrzem, i zgarnąć prawo jazdy na hamera, którym to rozjeżdżamy naszych towarzyszy w boju. I w skrócie każde postawione przez nas wyzwanie w postaci wyścigu, działa na tej samej zasadzie. Zmieść się w określonym limicie czasowym, przejeżdżając punkt za punktem, wyprzedź swoich konkurentów i przejedź przez metę jako pierwszy. Dla podsycenia podstawionego przed nami zadania, producenci postawili nam parę kłód pod nogi w postaci opłat za wyścigi, tak zwanego wpisowego, które musimy wyciągnąć z naszego lichego portfelika przy każdym rozpoczęciu wyścigu. A także respektu, będącego stosunkiem wygranych i skuch, od którego zależy czy zostaniemy przepuszczeni do gonitwy, czy też nie. Wszystkie te zmagania są jednak w pełni wynagrodzone, gdyż łup jaki zgarniemy po każdej z konkurencji, to powiadam splendor w najwyższej formie. Od aparatów telefonicznych, sygnowanych ma się rozumieć, emblematem Team6. Opływającej w luksusie biżuterii i zegarków. Aż po burgera, furę frytek, psa, czy też złote zębiska, które pozwalają nam się w pełni, wyalfonsić? *co to kurwa jest* Rzuconą chwilę temu sentencję, można skierować także w sklecone na pół gwizdka maszyny. Tyle, że w tym przypadku, z tej połowy gwizdka ktoś zabrał drugie pół. Bo jak inaczej nazwać sytuacje, w której rozpasanie na fotelu pracowników tej pożal się boże firemki, osiągnęło tak szczytowy poziom, że nazwa każdej z jeżdżących os, zawiera słowo Skuter i numerek przyczepiony obok? Sprawa nie wygląda inaczej jeśli chodzi o wrażenia z jazdy. Bo choć zasiądziemy za czterema motorynkami, i to w kilku wersjach kolorystycznych, to sterowność każdej z nich wypada w ten sam sposób. Niezależnie od tego czy stawimy się na torze jedynką czy też czwórką, będziemy się wlec niczym puszczony z górki dmuchany materac, z którego spuszczono powietrze. Niedoskonałości w jeździe miał usprawnić podpięty pod nasze rumaki dopalacz. Jednak z racji podpisanej umowy z upadłym aniołem, nie pociąga on za sobą świetlistej orgii z rury wydechowej, lecz sam pojazd, za jego przednie koło. Dodajmy do tego fakt, że przejeżdżając o najmniejszą wypukłość, nasza osa bez żądła zrzuca z siebie naszego sternika, który może się pochwalić cyrkowym zapleczem. Niczym człowiek guma, nic sobie nie robi z trwałości swoich kości, co obwieszcza wszem i wobec, dorodnym grymasem na twarzy. A dla dodatkowych atrakcji, przed wyjściem z trupy cyrkowej prosto na tor, wziął sobie prysznic z Kujawskiego, przez co podczas wypadku, może ślizgać się po tutejszej infrastrukturze. Sztuczna inteligencja jaką władają nasi oponenci, jak najbardziej trzyma standard. Wypracowany przez poprzednie produkcje tych wałkoniów oczywiście. Otóż wygląda na to, że z racji nielegalnej natury ulicznych wyścigów, nasi współtowarzysze wzięli sobie za bardzo do serca hasło pirat drogowy. Dzięki czemu podczas swych drogowych wojaży, śmigają na swych suwakach, jakby nałożyli sobie opaskę na jedno oko. W konsekwencji, bez opamiętania, tudzież wciskania pedału hamulca, suną w innych uczestników ruchu drogowego, kasując swoje lśniące kruszynki. Do ich ulubionych czynności należy także, gonitwa za tunelem aerodynamicznym z rywalem z przodu, co doprowadza niekiedy do romantycznych zbliżeń, kiedy to tył jednej zmechanizowanej kobyły, styka się w ponętny sposób z przodem kolejnej, niczym jebany super glu. Zdarza się, że gdy jeden konkurent zostanie wytrącony z uwagi zgonem drugiego, ten będzie niestrudzenie, niczym wąż, posuwał się slalomem, dopóki nie zetknie się z czterema literami innego krążownika szos. Niekiedy będziemy świadkami zbiorowego ocierania się blach, tuż po wybrzmieniu pistoletu startowego. A na deser nagimnastykujemy także przeponę, widząc przeciwników, którzy w swojej martwicy mózgu, w spektakularny sposób wpadają na te same barierkach, na których wyłożyli się poprzednicy. Nie ma wystarczająco popcornu na ziemi na tych pomyleńców. Wzorem ostatecznego motorcrossa, z naciskiem na r, pozo rne dwanaście tras, to w rzeczy samej poszatkowana na części pierwsze topografia całego miasta. Miasta, które w dodatku pochodzi z poprzedniej szkarady, w której wcielaliśmy się w dostawce ciepłych placków. Z tej racji, odwiedzimy kolejno powykręcane mosty. Znajdujące się przy wzniesieniach plastry asfaltu, zabarykadowane metalem, przez które bez trudu przebijają się gałęzie drzew, czy inne krzaki. Most w budowie zakończony koparką, która szybko zostaje ochrzczona jako lotnisko nadlatujących paszczęk. Kościoły, których świeckość wybija się z okien. Tunele tasiemce, które są równie długie i grube. A także skrzyżowanie o ruchu okrężnym, które staje się poziomem samym w sobie, w wyścigu numer jedenaście, gdzie dostajemy na własność ziomalskiego buldoga. I wychodziłoby na to, że to rozkrajanie wielkiego miasta na pojedyncze odcinki jest banałem, którego nikt nie potrafiłby spierdolić. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, z jak niereformowalnym gatunkiem majstrów kodu mamy tu do czynienia, nasze ukochane miernoty postanowiły podjąć tę rękawicę. Co zatem powiecie na etapy, z wyśrubowanym do granic wytrzymałości śrubokręta limitem czasu, które nie akceptują ani jednej wywrotki? Misje, z dziesięcioma sekundami na start, które w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków kończą się wypadnięciem z naszego wierzchowca? Czy wreszcie wielki finał, który przestaje doliczać dodatkowy czas, na ostatnich punktach kontrolnych? Tak bez większego uzasadnienia? Istna maestria skurwysyństwa. Karny kutas, a właściwie dwa, należą się także za oprawę audiowizualną, która jest tak dołująca, że zyskujące samoświadomość umieszczone tu bryły, uciekają w popłochu, by oszczędzić sobie i nam wstydu, z faktu egzystencji w takim łajnie. I jak należało się po tych bęcwałach spodziewać, mamy tak kanciaste modele, że można sobie na nich rozciąć łuk brwiowy, a w dodatku lśnią jak woskowane. Pociechy Matki Natury to w zasadzie atrapy wyklepane w całości z kartonów, zwanych pospolicie bitmapami. Oświetlenie, które poziomem biedoty przebija nawet wnętrza jaskiń za czasów homo rectusa. Oraz wreszcie nowinkę w postaci efektów cząsteczkowych podczas kolizji, które wyglądają tak, jakby ktoś wpierdolił zawartość skrzynki z narzędziami do rozdrabniacza do gałęzi. Asystująca grafice szata dźwiękowa zapewnia równie dotkliwe doznania. Odgłosy silniczka, bardziej przypominają te, wydobywające się z prl-owskiej sokowirówki, która dopiero co przedzwoniła w podłogę spadając z regału. Ze skasowaniem słupków idzie w parze zdzielenie mikrofonu kilofem. A wprowadzeniu dwutlenku azotu do cylindrów naszej machiny, wtóruje mamrotanie podchmielonego szczerbacza w burce, ze skórzanym kneblem przywiązanym do pyska, który w trakcie nagrań był podtapiany. A jeśli mamy wśród oglądających miłośników holenderskiej młócki w stylu techno, to pragnę zaznaczyć, że towar jest dostarczony. Prawdę mówiąc jest to składanka złotych przebojów, ale poniewiera fest. Słowem podsumowania, Scooter War3z, zwany w niektórych kręgach jako Zip Racing, to wcielony pierdolnik na kółkach. Jak w sumie każdy wypierdek tego producenta. Przeszywająca prezentacja, równie gangrenowaty model jazdy, fizyka, dzięki której Newton wwierca się trumną coraz bliżej jądra Ziemi. Mapy, które nadają nowe znaczenie słowa lenistwo. A także masa występujących po drodze drobiazgów, pokroju błędów w optymalizacji, oraz zawieszeniu po intensywnej godzinie młócenia. Nie mówiąc o tym, że ukończenie tego tuzina etapów, zajmuje niewiele więcej. Dorzućmy do tego wiele autoplagiatów, w tym te wyprzedzające swoje czasy, a otrzymamy jeden wielki bajzel, który nigdy nie powinien istnieć. A co dopiero zalać szturmem kioski. Wolałbym by stópka skutera przebiła się przez moje żebra, a łańcuch zadusił mnie na śmierć, niż kolejny raz zasiąść do tego cyfrowego szmelcu. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Grafika: 1/10 Audio: 0/10 Grywalność: 0/10 Ogólna ocena: PIERDOLONE 0/10 Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2017) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2018)